The Second of May
by WringOutTheWordsLikeRain
Summary: After the events of 1998, the Second of May was always going to be an important day for the Weasley family. A series of short stories which follows The Weasley's into the next generation. Starting with the birth of Victoire, the new Weasleys have to make their way into a world which was shaped by their parents after the war. They have so much to live up to, can they cope?
1. 2000

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2000-

Molly Weasley stood hunched over the kitchen sink, scrubbing at the skin beneath her nails. She had previously been scrubbing away at the dirt left over from this morning's gardening, but the soil had long washed down the sink, and now she just scrubbed to keep her mind steady, focused on a more tangible pain- rather than one she could not quite control.

"Aunty Molly," came the lispy little voice of two year old Teddy Lupin across the kitchen. He sat at the Burrow's large kitchen table, which had occupied so many over its lifetime- including the young boy's parents. Today, Edward's hair was blue with pink tips, something he had learned how to do before his second birthday, and his nose was slightly smaller than usual. But his pale, pointed face and large green eyes reminded Molly terribly of Remus, and his small form was slightly reminiscent to Tonks, and Molly wanted to turn away again.

Teddy was surrounded by people who loved him, and he spent almost every weekend staying at someone's house, be it the Burrow, Harry and Ron's flat, Shell Cottage or with his Grandma. But no one had wanted to look after him this weekend.

Molly put down her nail brush, and mothered over to Teddy, planting a kiss on his head and pouring him a glass of orange juice. He smiled angelically up at her, before noticing her raw hands and frowning;

"Red red." He accused, as if to say- "What have you done to yourself Aunt Molly?"

"Yes, dear, I've been cleaning my nails." Molly said absentmindedly, summoning Teddy's bowl and pouring out a ladleful of porridge.

"Hurt. Aunty Molly", Teddy said in the same tone, demanding her attention.

"Yes, dear," Mrs Weasley sighed with a flick of her wand, and the bowl landed steadily in front of the toddler (he gurgled delightedly at the magic), "It did hurt a little."

Molly flicked her wand again and a spoon began feeding Edward, the boy making a game of catching the spoon in the air and laughing when it dipped to catch any dribbles on his chin. Mrs Weasley leant back on her counter, observing Teddy and his game with a half-smile. He reminded her so much of the twins at his age.

Molly caught her breath as a sharp pain hit her in the chest. She turned around and clutched the counter, rooting herself. Immobile for a few seconds, the scenes began hitting her, she couldn't remove them from her head, they had started now and she could see it, see him in the great hall, stretched out, see him-

She mustn't think of these things, she scolded herself, straightening again and putting on the coffee pot.

Arthur Weasley clunked down the stairs and headed straight for Molly, wrapping her in a particularly long hug. Molly stiffened. It felt wrong, the warmth of love, when she was so cold. When it became clear his wife would not reciprocate, Arthur removed his hold quickly and turned to Teddy, composing his face into a smile.

"Good Morning young man, are you quite well?" Teddy gave an attempt at an articulation of his health, but the words didn't quite come, so he laughed at Mr Weasley instead, "I'm glad," Said Arthur, continuing, "I'm very well, thank you for asking." This little jest had Teddy in uproarious laughter, and another smile reached Mrs Weasley's lips.

Arthur fetched himself some coffee, and then sat with Teddy at the table,

"Nice to have a break from work today- I am glad they made it a bank holiday."

"Yes, it seemed the respectful thing to do, didn't it, dear?" Mrs Weasley replied quitely

"I suppose we'll be taking Teddy to the memorial?" Another brief stab of pain hit her, but she shook it off. Teddy looked up inquiringly at the mention of his name, smiling again, but soon returned to his porridge.

"Yes, of course, but I think he'll sit with Harry, Ginny and Ronald." She said stiffly, returning to the eggs she was poaching.

"What time does it start, dear?" Arthur continued.

"Three o'clock, dear." She began buttering the bread quite harshly.

"I thought I might take Ted into the village?"

"If you would like too, Arthur. I'm going to be spring cleaning the house."

"That's nice idea- keep yourself busy." Arthur gave a kind smile.

"Busy from what, exactly, dear?" Mrs Weasley said coldly, turning back to the stove. She bit her tongue quickly. Why did she always do this- push her family away from her each time they attempted to bring her back. But she couldn't go back, losing _–him-_ had changed everything for her. No one else had attempted to help her before it was too late. It wasn't their fault, of course, Molly reproached herself; they were dealing with their own grief. But the other side of her, the cold side, just couldn't accept it, and couldn't accept Arthurs love.

Arthur sat quietly at the table, not quite sure what to say. It was normal now, Molly's lack of love which had originally been so foreign, and Arthur had long learnt to put up with it rather than beginning a tearful and screaming argument. But it was today, two years later, and wasn't it time Molly put the past behind her, and began living her life again? Of course, not to forget Fred, never to forget Fred- but rather, put his memory to rest, like all his siblings had done and Arthur tried so hard to do. It hadn't been easy for them, George had his bout of depression which only ended after he was quite literally saved by Angelina, his now wife, and Percy had made himself sick with guilt and had been out of work for nearly a year, but they were fine now, and safe now, and Molly needed to be happy again. Two years was a long time to be unhappy.

The two boys finished their breakfast and, after dressing Teddy and brushing his teeth, they made their way into the village. Molly fished out a Celestina Warbeck record and played it loudly, letting the music envelop her as she began sorting through the living room. It warmed her up, almost, and helped her to forget, as did cleaning. She began to feel almost-happy as she threw out all the old textbooks that Ginny had stored in the cupboard, and dusted the mantelpiece, adjusting the various knickknacks and the floo-powder pot that had been there since the couple had moved in.

A sound of high pitched squawking brought Mrs Weasley back down to earth. It was coming from the kitchen, an owl. Sure enough, there sat a high speed delivery owl, perched on the chair Teddy had occupied a 20 minutes before. A quick note had been scrawled across the parchment in Bills handwriting;

_Mum,_

_Fleur is in labour. The MagiMidwife has come here, no time for hospital._

_Come quick,_

_Bill_

Mrs Weasley screamed. She grabbed her key from the cupboard, flying through the door and down their driveway, onto the little country lane.

"Arthur! Arthur!" She screeched as she raced down the winding road.

There they were, just crossing the boundary of Ottery St Catchpole.

"Arthuuuuuuuuurr!" She bellowed, "Its FLEUR!"

Arthur stopped dead, and swung around.

"Merlin's Beard!"

The two ran towards each other, Mr Weasley dragging Teddy along by the hand, who was laughing delightedly at the commotion. They collided, and with a deep breath, Arthur turned.

They were stood outside Shell Cottage.

The warm may wind brushed delicately through the dunes and grass. Rays of sun shone dappled through the clouds and the smell of salt and sea hit Mrs Weasley, and she breathed deep, cleansing breaths. Shell Cottage sat clumsily in the sand, giving a quaintly squished feel to the small house.

Teddy swayed faintly, with slightly green skin, his hair returned to the natural mousy brown, clearly quite shocked at the unexpected apparition.

"Oh, Teddy I'm so sorry," Arthur apologised, lifting the boy up to sit on his hip, "Much too young for an apparition- but we couldn't floo either and really-"

"Oh, come on Arthur!" Cried Molly, and she rushed down the dunes to the house, skidding on the loose sand which slipped in little avalanches beneath her feet.

A pale Ron stumbled out of the doorway, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Mum, Dad, thank Merlin you're here!" He exclaimed, "No one has any idea what's going on other than that_ cursed_ MagiMidwife!" He scowled, before smiling at Teddy cuddled happily up in Arthur's arms, "You better come in then, Charlie's here, but we're not allowed in the room according to,"- here he put on a annoying, girlish voice- "_Gwendoline." _He lead the way inside.

Shell Cottage was much the same as always, sandy and homely, but with a distinct atmosphere of apprehension. Charlie sat anxiously on the stairs, obsessively plaiting and unplaiting a strand of his hair which, Molly angrily noticed, he had somehow managed to magically regrow. She would have words with her 28 year old son after all this was over. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him, reaching the landing with Arthur and Ron close behind her. Bill opened the door of their bedroom as they cautiously approached, looking relieved when he spotted it was his mother.

"Help." He whispered imploringly, looking absolutely terrified.

"Oh my darling boy." Mrs Weasley crooned at her 31 year old son, as she pulled him into a warm hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"The baby's not even born yet! And I'm fast loosing my temper at this ridiculous midwife- try to come in!" He spoke in hushed, rapid speech, exuding both terror and excitement at the situation.

Molly pushed past him, and was immediately halted by a hand thrown in front of her face. An awful chattering noise began. In front of her stood a large, bossy looking sort of woman, who was in rapid-fire speech explaining just why Mrs Weasley was forbidden to enter the premises. Past her, Fleur was groaning with excruciating pain, whilst managing to still look quite beautiful. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream was emitted from her mouth, and Gwendoline the Midwife didn't move to help at all.

"WILL YOU _PLEASE _JUST LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW, IN MERLIN'S NAME CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S IN AGONY, YOU USELESS HAG!" Mrs Weasley screeched at the poor woman, who suddenly backed off in fright of the furious witch.

Molly scurried to Fleur's side, accompanied by a grinning Bill and harassed-looking Mr Weasley. She held her daughter-in-law's hand as the baby was delivered.

Bill held the child up, ecstatic, "A girl!" He laughed, "Fleur, we've had a baby girl!"

Mr and Mrs Weasley kissed both their children's cheeks, and left the couple to themselves. Ron and Charlie were stood outside, peering at their parents for the news.

"A girl!" Mrs Weasley revealed, "Oh, Arthur, we've got a grandchild!"

They looked at each other, and suddenly they were having their first real hug in two years. Molly felt the coldness she had been forced to bear suddenly melt away. She later reflected to a 13 year old Victoire that it was like falling in love again.

* * *

Bill and Fleur stood hand in hand in front of the little fireplace, the whole Weasley clan gathered around them. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had arrived straight after the Memorial service, Percy in time for Supper and George had been collected by Charlie during. It hadn't felt right without him there and although he only gave small, strained smiles it was nice to be together again.

"We've decided to call her Victoire." Fleur smiled gently, looking up at Bill for a nod of confirmation, "She was born on our day of victory!" This brought a collective 'Awww' from the group, aside from George, who looked as if he was trying very hard to smile.

"We know it was also a terrible day of loss, of course we know, and it always will be," Here, Fleur took Bills hand, "But we want Victoire to mark a new era for our family."

Curled up next to Mr Weasley on the sofa, with Teddy perched on his lap, Mrs Weasley couldn't have agreed more.


	2. 2004

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2004-

It was Harry's turn to get up early this morning. Ginny had dealt with the nightmares and refusal to sleep during the night, so she slept snuggled up in their pale blue duvet, whilst in the kitchen Harry juggled helping James cut his sausage into manageable slices and cooking a purple afro'd Teddy egg and dippers. The purple Afro had become a favorite of Ted's when he'd found a picture of some 80s disco dancers. He'd quickly scrunched up his eyes and thick black curls had popped out of his head. When he eventually got bored of that, he'd decided that purple was his favorite color and accordingly turned the corkscrews an eye-catching shade of violet.

When the eggs were eventually cooked, Harry levitated over the eggcup, used a slicing charm on the buttered toast, and then cracked open the egg for Teddy. The little boy quickly began dipping the 'soldiers' as he liked to call them and began dipping them in his boiled egg.

Harry turned to one year old James, who, already heavily resembling his namesake, was attempting to climb out the highchair.

"Now, James, what are you up too?" Harry inquired of his son, lifting him out of the chair and above his head, which the toddler enjoyed immensely. When he was placed securely on his father's hip, it became clear that the object of his attention was a small model broomstick leant against the kitchen counter, which belonged to Teddy. James reached out greedily for the broomstick, a miniature replica of a Cleansweep 10.

"No, James. You can't have the Cleansweep. It's for over fives and you, I'm afraid, are one," Harry explained diplomatically, "But if you behave nicely today, maybe we'll see about getting you one for your age." James smiled, a look of pure excitement on his face.

"I hope you're not making promises you can't keep, Harry Potter." Ginny was at the foot of the staircase, looking as beautiful as ever in a blue nightshirt that showed plenty of slim, quidditch player legs. She walked over to her husband, arms wrapping around him and her son.

"Good morning." Harry murmured into her hair, which smelt sweetly of something floral, prickling a memory of Amortentia in Slughorn's class.

"Hello dears," She said, lifting James from her husband and walking around the kitchen table to ruffle Teddy's hair, "Harry, take Teddy upstairs to get ready, would you? We mustn't be late."

Teddy finished up his eggs, thanked his godparents politely, and then trotted up the stairs chattering about Victoire. Harry followed, bemused.

"It is Victoire's birthday today, isn't it?"

"Yes, Teddy."

"Will we see her later?"

"I expect so Ted, but her birthday party is tomorrow."

"I expect so," Teddy repeated, trying out the unfamiliar word, "I expect so, too. Shall I say 'Happy Birthday' when I see her?"

Harry chuckled at his godson, he was inquisitive and curious, a sure sign of an intelligence like Remus' to Harry, and also possessed Tonk's fascination and enthusiasm with life. He had also inherited her clumsiness, which is why Harry had brought the Cleansweep 10 with caution two months ago for his birthday.

"Do you think you should, Ted?"

Teddy paused on the top step and thought for a second, "Yes, I think I should. It's a nice thing to do."

The two boys proceeded into Teddy's room, where under Harry's supervision the little boy brushed his teeth and got himself dressed into a smarter outfit than usual.

"Harry?" Teddy began in his usual curious tone.

"Yeah, Ted?" Harry replied, smiling again.

"What is today?" His eyes had literally grown a bit bigger at the question, curiousness evident in the glimmer of green. Harry's smile faltered.

Teddy knew his parents had died, and he knew today had some sort of connection with the event. He understood that a lot of people had died also; last year at the memorial he had stood up on his chair and observed somberly: "There are too many people crying. Did their mummies and daddies die, too?" But despite all this, Harry still hadn't managed to explain exactly why it had happened. But he would have to at some point, and wasn't today as good a day as any?

"Teddy, did you know that my Mummy and Daddy died too?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I think so. Because James doesn't have a Grandpa Potter."

"That's right. When I was younger, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Not your godfather?" A brief stab of pain hit Harry. He deliberated explaining, but of course, Sirius, and the Marauders, would have to wait for another time. Instead he focused on the funny look of outrage that had appeared on Teddy's face. Harry smiled again.

"No, not my godfather. But my parents died because of a man, who wasn't very nice." (Harry grimaced at this understated description of Voldemort) "And then when I grew up, the Man tried to hurt me too. And not just me, a lot of other people. Your mummy and daddy wanted to protect those people. There was a big fight, at Hogwarts, do you know where that is?"

"Is it where Jimmy Bones' brother goes?"

"Yeah, that's right: he goes there to school."

"Will I go there to school?"

"Yes, Teddy, I think you will. So will Victoire."

"That's nice. Did you go there?"

"Yes, I did, and so did Ginny and all her brothers and sisters."

"Did Victoire's daddy go?"(Harry nodded) "And Victoire's mummy?"

"No, um, she went to, um, a... a different school. But look, Teddy, today is when we go to think about everyone who fought in the big fight at Hogwarts."

"So can I think about you?"

"No, Teddy," Harry sighed. There was so other way to put it: "We think about the ones who died."

"Oh."

"But, Teddy, what I really want you to remember forever, is that your mummy and daddy died because of something very important, just like mine, and we wouldn't be safe right now if it wasn't for them, if they hadn't fought for muggles, and wizards, and for me."

"For you?" Teddy looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, Ted," Harry said softly, "For me. Now do you promise you'll remember that forever."

"I promise." Teddy spoke the words solemnly, holding out his pinky finger.

Harry linked his finger with the little boy's and held his gaze, "I love you Teddy, remember that too."

"I love you too, Harry!" Teddy said, jumping into his godfather's arms. Harry laughed at the show of affection, then swung the boy up onto his shoulders, and together they romped down the stairs.

* * *

Harry watched as again, Teddy stood up on his chair beside Harry's, and surveyed the scene of hundreds of Wizards around him. Some day, when Teddy was older, and Harry's name had been mentioned at least a dozen times in his History of Magic class, he would explain to his godson about the Marauders, and show him the map, and tell him all about the Shrieking Shack, and what had occurred there, and the Order of the Phoenix, and the DA, and how much Tonks hated being called Nymphadora, and how she always knocked over the umbrella stand in Grimmauld Place, and just how much she loved Remus, and most importantly; about the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest, and what Remus had said to him there. Harry was sure these stories would gradually be told, and Teddy would know all he could know about his brave, wonderful parents. But for now, at the memorial service, he would only have to know that Lupin and Tonks died for something they believed in with every inch of their heart.


	3. 2006

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2006-

Fleur Weasley wound a brown rope belt around her waist and admired the effect in the mirror. It pulled in the dress, which otherwise swamped her slim figure, and gave her a bit more of a shape. The dress was a pale, glassy blue, which brought out her eyes. Fleur was still exquisitely beautiful, even after her third pregnancy. Today her white-blonde hair was pulled into a bun, something which Bill always disliked, but Fleur found very practical. She slipped her feet into brown strappy heels, and then sat down on the bed, tracing the pattern of the duvet. It was Victoire's birthday, but also now eight years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Today would always be an important day for the Weasley family.

At that moment Victoire ran into the room, dressed in a pretty white dress that the little girl had picked out herself in Madam Malkins.

"You look lovely, petite-chou." Fleur said, her French accent still lingering in her voice.

"Merci, Mama!"* Victoire smiled sweetly.

"Ou est Domi?*"

"Elle se habille,"* Victoire said dismissively, then switched back to English, to her mother's disappointment," Mummy when can I open my presents?"

"Vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux de papa et moi maintenant, si vous souhaitez."*

"Oh, yes please mama!" The little girl exclaimed before running down stairs to hurry along the day.

When Fleur eventually followed her downstairs, all three of her children were sat in the kitchen of Shell Cottage. Louis, all blond curls and chubby cheeks, was helping himself to apple slices; Dominique, in a silver dress which perfectly matched her eyes, was suspiciously examining the pile of presents of the table; and Victoire, the eldest and most like Fleur, was chattering about the party which would begin in an hour or so. Bill stood behind her, occasionally commenting on something she said. He looked up and noticed his wife.

"Good Morning!"

"Hello, dear."

"Lets open the presents, please!" Victoire exclaimed, "Mummy, Daddy, you sit here next to me!" She ordered in her mummying tone which she liked to adopt, being the oldest in the family.

Bill and Fleur took their places at the table and the present opening began, a process which Victoire planned out with precision. When they got to the last present, a pair of new shoes which Dominique promptly tried to put on herself, the family disbanded in order to make preparations for the day ahead.

"They're here! They're here, Mama! Its Freddy and Roxanne." In her excitement Victoire threw open the door to greet them.

By one o'clock the Victoire's birthday party was well underway and Fleur was juggling cutting sandcastle shaped birthday cake, listening to a very pregnant Ginny worry about baby names, and attempting to control the food of children running in and out the house. Eventually Hermione sensibly relieved Fleur of the cake cutting and she found herself free for a moment on the patio Bill had built in the dunes. Here most if the party was congregated: it was hot for a may day and there was even talk amongst the older children of perhaps dipping in the sea later on. Meanwhile, they were entertaining themselves with a game of Teddy's invention, which involved a great deal of running across the dunes and hiding in grass. The younger ones had quite given up, and Dominique and Fred were already in one of their squabbles, both being the stubborn type. Fleur stopped herself from intervening: both of them would never lower themselves to crying and Victoire would eventually step in. In the distance, Fleur could make out Lorcan and Lucy hand in hand, seemingly making a bouquet out of dune grasses. Closer to her, Illana Jones was on the verge of a foul tantrum, tears beginning to fall onto the sand. Fleur sighed and stood up, "Hestia! Hestia, Illana looks a little upset, I'll get her a cake." Her old Order friend hurried past Fleur to her daughter, before the little girl was inconsolable.

Back in the kitchen, Ginny was still shrieking about baby names to Angelina, who looked slightly more concerned the ketchup stains on Roxanne's shirt. Managing to avoid Ginny's attention, Fleur took a flowered cupcake from the stand and made her way back to Illana and Hestia.

"Illana darling, would you like a cupcake?" She asked the girl, who red-eyed was anxiously rubbing her cheek with a blanket. The sight of a bright pink cupcake quickly cheered her up, though, and with a stern word of behaviour from her mother, she was off playing with her elder sister in no time.

Fleur and Hestia returned to the patio, making themselves comfortable on the cushioned bench seat.

"To think, 8 years ago today..." Hestia mused.

"I dont want to think about it, Hestia. It is a perfect day."

"Of course. Does Victoire mind much?"

"Not awfully, one year she asked about it, we explained to her and since that she is very... respectful of it."

"She's a lovely little girl, so mature for her age, unlike Sophia!" Hestia joked, referring to her elder daughter of the same age as Victoire.

"Ah, but Victoire, she perhaps grows up to fast."

Their conversation was interrupted by Domi at this point, who had grown tired of Freddy for a while .

"Ma Cherie, did I tell you how lovely you look in that dress this morning?"

"Oui, Mama!"* Dominique replied a little smugly.

Fleur laughed at that, and pulled her youngest daughter onto her lap.

They stayed like that for a while, until Fred came walking nonchalantly past, eating a bright purple cupcake. Dominique looked furious and jumped off Fleur's lap in a second.

"THERE ARE CUPCAKES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, STUPID?" She shrieked. Fred looked utterly outraged and stamped his foot.

"Dominique, comment osez-vous parler a votre cousin comme ca! Vous dites desole immediatement!"*

Dominique still looked furious when she apologised, but she cheered up quickly when Fred offered her a bite of his, and they went off together in search of more.

* * *

Later, the group gathered for a barbecue. Bill and Ron had been meticulously admiring the new piece of equipment for a few hours now, and with enthusiasm had cooked the sausages and various other bits and pieces in true muggle fashion. Once everyone had filled up their paper plates,the group walked down the beach to the sea, and ate their dinner sat on the damp sand. The water glistened as it gently flowed over the shells and small pebbles to touch the toes of the most daring children, and then retreated back to the oscillating mass of ocean, a dark, turquoise blue. Bill had his arm draped over Fleur's shoulders and Louis lay on the ground with his head on her lap. Absentmindedly, she fiddled with his hair, and he giggled when she tugged on his ear. If we make new memories, Fleur thought, perhaps the old ones won't hurt so much.

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters are just getting shorter and shorter! Thought i'd add in some translations of my a-level (or rather, google translate) French:

*"Thank you, Mum!"

*"Where is Domi?"

*"She's dressing."

*"You can open your presents from dad and I now, if you'd like."

*"Yes, mum."

*"Dominique, how dare you speak to your cousin like that! Say sorry immediately!"

I do hope you are enjoying reading this, review if you have anything say:)

(if you spot any grammar, spelling mistakes do let me know, really need some help on it)

Beth


	4. 2010

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2010-

Victoire lay on the sand, staring at the little flowery windmill which Lucy and Molly given her as a birthday present. After she'd opened her present, Victoire had escaped outside to plant the object into one of the dunes. After some scouring, she'd eventually found the spot close to Dobby's grave, with a perfect view of the sea. For a few seconds, the windmill stood silent and still, as if waiting for something. Then, the breeze shifted slightly, and with a whirr the fans began spinning quite happily.

In half an hour they would be leaving for the memorial service. Normally they wouldn't go, but this year Victoire had specifically asked. She still wasn't sure why: something had been nagging her to go, to see what it was like, now she new about the war and Uncle Harry and you-know-who.

She'd also thought that maybe Teddy could be there, but when she had _casually_ asked her dad if Hogwarts students went, he had replied that they didn't.

This had ruined her plans a bit, and so her 10th Birthday had indeed turned into her first without Teddy. She would see Sophia and Jenny later, and almost all her cousins, but Teddy was the person she wanted to see the most, and that wouldn't happen until July!

The thought of Teddy at Hogwarts both excited and scared her. In his infrequent letters to Victoire, he'd told her all about the houses, and the staircases and written some very funny descriptions of teachers. Victoire couldn't wait to go herself. But when she considered all the new friends he'd make, she worried that things would be different when he got back.

Teddy was her best friend, but was she Teddy's best friend? Victoire considered this question for a moment. Was it possible that she wasn't? Yes, she thought it was. Teddy had told her not that long ago that Jimmy Bones was his best friend. Victoire sighed. But- perhaps its possible to have more than one best friend? Yes, you could, Victoire counted the people she thought could be her best friend and it passed five fingers on her hand.

Eventually, Victoire concluded the problem was this: Perhaps Teddy did not want a best friend who was two years younger than him_ and_ a girl. He might find her annoying. What worried Victoire the most was if he might consider her as a sister. That wouldn't be good, she thought, though she didn't quite know why.

Victoire could remember when they were younger and Teddy had told her that if she wanted they could get married. She was about four then but for a long time (about four years) she had told most people she was going to marry Edward Lupin. When she was around eight she had realised that this wasn't the case, because now she was too embarrassed to ask him if he knew when the wedding would be. The topic was dropped and the subject of love had never again been broached by the pair. It was strictly best friends, or maybe just ordinary friends.

The windmill still whirred away, the gentle spring sun filtering through and throwing flowery patterns on the sand.

Living by the sea was probably her favourite thing about life, Victoire thought to herself. It was the prettiest place in every season. Even on bleak days going on a walk along the beach with her family was lots of fun. In the summer, she could swim every day, or nearly. Her friends liked coming round her house to play the most, which made her feel very proud in a funny sort of way.

A bit cheered up, Victoire picked herself up from the sand and made her way back down to the house.

* * *

**A/N:** I had two chapters written, so thought i'd go ahead and post them both at once. This one is absolutely titchy and not even sure if I like it, so- sorry about that:)

Hope you're enjoying it! Would love reviews!

BETTY x

(just read through this again and found loads of mistakes, whoopsie, clearly spelling isnt my thing)


	5. 2011

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2011-

Dragging her chair across the floor of her bedroom with a determined face, Lucy Weasley didn't want anything more in that moment then to retrieve the book that her older sister had placed on the highest shelf. At only 8 years old, Lucy wasn't sure why Molly had so maliciously hidden her book, but she did know that it wasn't fair. Molly was never fair with her.

Clambering up onto the cream chair, and rising up to the very tips of her toes like she saw girls do in the ballet classes her mother taught, Lucy reached as hard as she could for the old leather bound book of fairytales. It was her all time favourite, something she and her mum shared just between them, and Lucy was considering this particular fact when she lost her balance and toppled off the chair, landing with a thump against the wall.

The tears came very quickly, running thickly down her cheeks. Her mum appeared in the doorway.

"Lucy? Oh darling, what happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside her daughter and taking Lucy in her arms. Lucy buried her head in her mother's thick brown hair, dampening it slightly with her wet cheeks. "Did you fall off your chair?"

"Yes." Lucy's muffled voice sounded a little strangled.

"You were _supposed_ to be in bed, Lucy." Audrey gently reprimanded her, but nevertheless still bestowing kisses on her forehead.

"I wanted to read Cinderella for a little bit."

"Well!" Audrey had a twinkle in her her eye, but then her smile faded slightly, "How did the book get on the shelf? Its always by your bed, darling."

Lucy hesitated for a second. She could get Molly in trouble now, for all the times she had been unfair. Daddy rarely told her older sister off: he told Lucy that Molly was very clever. Lucy had mulled this over many times, and it had lead her to the conclusion that if you were clever, you could do things that not-so-clever people could not. Molly always made Lucy feel like she was one of those not-so-clever people. In fact, that's why Molly had put the book on the shelf. "These stories aren't real, Lucy. You mustn't read things, which fill your head with nonsense about Fairy Godmothers and Princes. It's silly." Perhaps they were silly.

"I don't know how they got up there." Lucy told her Mother doubtfully. Audrey looked at her carefully. Then she smiled again and helped her daughter up.

"Okay. Well, lets get you into bed and then I'll read you Cinderella."

Lucy frowned. "I don't want to, Mummy. Fairy Tales are silly." She couldn't stop her voice turning the last sentence into a question.

"And who told you that?"

"No one!"

"I'm reading you Cinderella whether you like it or not, young lady!" Audrey laughed, picking her daughter up and placing her in the bed. Audrey knew that Lucy didn't think Fairy Tales were silly, and perhaps she'd go and visit Molly's room next.

"Do you think Victoire had a nice birthday, Mum?"

"I'm sure she did. We'll be seeing her tomorrow for her birthday party!"

"And Teddy?"

Audrey laughed as she reached up to retrieve the Fairytales book on the shelf: it seemed all the Weasley girls were besotted with the young Lupin,

"No, dear, Teddy's at school now!"

"Oh, yes. It's his second year," Lucy remembered "Will Lorcan be there, though?"

Audrey chuckled lightly again, there was another boy her daughter adored, "Yes, Lucy; Lorcan and Lysander will be there."

"Yay! Did you send Victoire a present?"

"Molly picked her a book from Flourish and Blotts, you can give it to her tomorrow."

"Oh okay. I hope Teddy's written her, then we can hear about Hogwarts!"

"I'm sure he will have, darling. Now, " She said, opening the book and flicking to the right page, "_Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters_."

Lucy interrupted, "Mummy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that's a bit like Daddy?"

"What ever could you mean, Lucy Weasley?" Audrey exclaimed, shocked.

Cautiously, Lucy began, "Well, because he doesn't like me, because I'm not clever, like Molly."

"Your father loves you very much, Lucy! To say that he doesn't like you is absolutely ridiculous!" The mother and daughter looked at each other for a few seconds. "And darling," Audrey continued, more gently, "Don't ever let me hear you say you're not clever ever again."

"I'm not like Molly though."

"You're a Witch!" Audrey said, almost bursting with pride, "That's a lot more clever, and a lot more special than I am!"

Lucy gasped and wrapped her arms around her mother, "Mummy! You are special, just in a different way. Everybody's special."

But Lucy didn't feel special when she was around Molly. She felt annoying and insignificant. She felt like Molly wanted her to go away.

"That's very sweet of you darling. But, that means you're special. Doesn't it?"

"I suppose so." Lucy said, doubtfully.

"I think, the special thing about you is how loyal, and friendly, you are."

"That's like a Hufflepuff." Lucy said, slightly disdainfully.

"A Hufflepuff? Tell me about all the Hogwarts houses." Audrey said curiously.

"Well, Gryffindors, that's what Daddy was in, they're really brave. Their symbol is the Lion."

"Not a griffin?" Lucy's mother questioned, a glint in her eye.

"No. Its funny, isn't it. Then there's Slytherin. They're evil. They like power and ambition. They're all green and have snakes." Lucy explained with enthusiasm, "Ravenclaws are the clever ones; I suppose that's where Molly will go. "

"What's their symbol?"

"An Eagle. And their colour is blue. And then Hufflepuffs, they're the boring ones. They have a badger symbol and they're all about being fair and loyal and things like that."

"I'd be proud of you which ever house you were put in."

"Even Slytherin?"

"Even Slytherin. What's wrong with a bit of ambition?"

"Even Hufflepuff?"

"Especially Hufflepuff. It sounds to me like we should all want to be in Hufflepuff."

"Really?" Lucy raised her eyebrows, "I don't like badgers."

"Lucy Weasley, you've never even seen a badger in your life. How could you possibly know if you like them or not." Audrey laughed and tickled her daughter, before tucking her back into her bed.

"They're funny looking." Lucy giggled back.

"I think they're very nice animals, they live in cosy little dens underneath the ground."

"Like in Wind in the Willows!" Lucy exclaimed happily, "Okay. I like badgers."

Audrey smiled at her daughter's love of muggle literature, "I love you so much Lucy. Okay?" Audrey told her daughter.

"I love you too, Mummy."

"Good."

"Good."

"Now, lets get on with this story. "

* * *

**A/N: **COOLIES. Sorry that took so long.

Reviews would be super if anyone has anything to say!

(merdarkandtwisty: Totally respect your opinion and see where you're coming from. I simply saw James that age for my plots to work, it just kind of helped my family dynamics. Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it!)

I regards to any other cannon stuff which i'm getting wrong, promise you i'm not ignorant, i just sometimes have to tweak a few things to make my story work.

Thank you everyone, really hope you're enjoying it.

Beyonce Knowles xox

Joking im not beyonce


	6. 2012

**A/N: **Finally updated! Made a mistake on dates for the last chapter, so a few things changed. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2012-

On Victoire's 12th Birthday, she woke up at in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts, at 7:45 in the morning. The first thing she saw were Sophia Jones, Lollie Clearwater, and Rhoda Ferdon, standing at the foot of her bed, all with great grins on their faces.

"Happy Birthday!" They all screeched, before laughing and jumping onto the four-poster bed, bouncing around until Victoire was appropriately awake. Then, the three girls presented the fourth with a large, pink wrapped parcel. Grinning thankfully, Victoire opened the package carefully ("So you can save the paper for another time!" teased Lollie) to reveal a large selection of Honeydukes sweets, a copy of Teen Witch and, Victoire gasped when she opened it; a scrapbook of Victoire's first year at Hogwarts.

"Girls! How did you do this?"

"We ordered everything by owl, and Teddy helped us to develop the photos!" Rhoda explained, and the four girls flicked through the pages of the book together.

Sophia had been given a camera for her 11th birthday, and had non-stop taken photos since. The first in the book was one of a beaming Victoire and Sophia, one long blonde hair, the other pigtailed brown, stood in front of the scarlet Hogwarts express. Stuck next to it was Victoire's ticket. Then came one of Victoire by herself, sat in one of the carriages. That night Sophia had tried to take a dorm photo of them all; in the photograph Lollie was falling onto the floor after Sophia knocked her from rushing back for the timer. The girls were screeching with laughter.

"That was almost a year ago!" Victoire said.

"Yeah, seems like yesterday!"

"That was the first time I met you all." Smiled Rhoda. As a muggle born, Rhoda, a tall girl with curly, sandy blonde hair, was the odd one out. Sophia and Victoire were previously best friends, and had met Lollie a few times at wizarding events and family parties. She had quickly made friends with the others though- Rhoda was friendly and funny, if a little shy.

After the group had flicked through the album, Sophia pointed out the pile of presents at the foot of the witch's bed, and Victoire went through the parcels from her various relations, carefully making note of every present she received ("For thank you letters." She explained to the girls). Fleur and Bill had sent a beautiful dress, amongst a few other treats, and from others there were new records, more sweets, a pair of shoes and a knitted jumper from Grandma Weasley. Uncle George had sent his usual box of the newest Wizard Wheezes stock.

After the foursome had washed and dressed, they trooped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As Victoire made her way to the Gryffindor table, plenty of people from all four houses called out "Happy Birthday, Victoire!"

"You're so _popular_." Sighed Lollie, wistfully. The group of girls were just entering into the stage where having popularity was the most important thing of all. Victoire definitely had it: she had close friends throughout the whole school, and nobody quite knew how. For only a little first year, it was very unusual. Victoire herself suspected it was something to do with her surname.

Victoire laughed: "So are you, Lol! Anyway, I like making friends." She smiled and sat down. Through breakfast- Victoire was eating pancakes with chocolate sauce- a few of Victoire's closest friends in the first and second years came over with presents. It was mostly chocolate or something small: before Hogsmeade weekends there wasn't much chance for anything else. In her Potions class Amelia Eldridge presented her with a card signed by almost the whole year, and Transfiguration was paused for a few minutes whilst Professor Cresswell insisted they all sung "Happy Birthday". Her day went by so happily that it was almost dinnertime before she realised she hadn't seen a particular person yet.

Teddy hadn't been there at breakfast, like she would have expected, and she hadn't passed him in the hall between classes. She hadn't seen him or any of his friends at lunch. She mused on it in her dormitory when examining her presents with Rhoda. She would see him at dinner, she was sure of it. She wondered what he would get her. For his birthday, two months ago, she had given him a book of famous Metamorphmagi. He had loved it. Victoire smiled thinking about how much she had enjoyed picking out and giving that present. She reckoned, out of everyone at this school, maybe everyone she knew (except Fleur and Bill) Teddy knew her best of all. Therefore, his present would be the best of all.

Teddy, two years older, obviously had his own group of friends. However, hardly a day went by when he didn't stop to chat to Victoire for a little while. This was one of the reasons Victoire had so many friends, she met plenty of older students through Teddy. When she had vistited Beauxbatons with her mother as a 7 year old, she had discovered they had no house system: unlike Hogwarts, students rarely mixed with other years. It struck her as funny even then! However, Beauxbatons was a _much_ larger school- her mother had been so excited to show her the grand chateau in the pyrenees, consistantly comparing it to Hogwarts on the journey there. There were about 100 students a year: double Hogwarts!

"Rhoda, did you know I might have gone to Beauxbatons?" Victoire asked her friend as they decended the spiral staircase to the Common Room.

"I had no idea!" Her friend exclaimed, "Why didn't you go?"

"I just wanted to come here, really." Victoire explained, "I upset Mum when I told her, though."

"Did she go there, then?"

"Yes, that's why I speak French, silly!" The two girls laughed.

Lollie met them at the bottom of the staircase: "Why do you speak French?"

"Because my mum is French." Victoire explained for what seemed like the hundredth time as the girls crossed the room to the last remaining chairs.

"Oh, yeah, I did know that…" Lollie said as she plopped into particularly squishy red armchair.

"She _might_ have gone to Beauxbatons!" Rhoda told their friend importantly.

"Really! Why didn't you?" Victoire sighed and explained, and the conversation went round in circles as more people joined. Eventually they moved onto a far more interesting topic- Ravenclaw Patricia Sykes' apparent crush on Jimmy Bones, which kept the little group of Lower School students busy until dinner.

At this point, Victoire was getting unusually agitated. Teddy was nowhere to be seen and she really didn't know where he could have gone. On entering the Great Hall Victoire forced herself to calm down.

And there he was! At the table, with Jimmy and Raoul and a bunch of other third year boys. His hair was its usual blue (although he quickly turned it brown when stricter professors walked past), but he was slightly taller than usual today. Lollie led the group to a spot further down, but as soon as Victoire sat down Teddy had jumped up.

"Victoire!" He grinned, making his way down, "Happy Birthday!" He squeezed in next to her and smiled again.

"Thank you! Where have you been all day?" She enquired with a little frown.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't come and find you earlier, but here I am now." Teddy responded with his usual enthusiasm and his loud chuckle.

"Cool!" Victoire replied, now pausing for the highly anticipated present.

"How's your day been? Get anything cool from your parents?"

Here, he was leading up to it. "Yeah, they sent me a dress. And, thanks for helping with the scrap book, it's so cool."

"No problem. Raoul taught me how to develop photos last year, and its actually really fun."

"Yeah, I'd like to learn." Victoire said. Again she paused.

"You should!" Teddy beamed, and suddenly started getting up, "Well, I'll let you get on with your Birthday Dinner! See ya!" He climbed out from the bench.

Victoire started, "Oh! Bye, then!" She turned , for he was behind her now, about to leave. He was going?

"And, er- Happy Birthday again!" He laughed, before spinning on his heel and making his way to the doors.

Victoire turned back to her roast chicken.

He hadn't got her a present.

* * *

What do you think? I'm unsure. Leave a review if you have any advice:) B.


	7. 2015

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2015

A twelve year old James Potter hurried along the second floor corridor, his leather book bag slung over his shoulder, with a piece of parchment eagerly clutched in his hand. The strap of the bag was considerably too long, and so it banged his knees as he rushed down the corridor. If you added this to his small, skinny frame, and the square glasses perched slightly wonky on his nose, you had in front of you the clichéd image of the bullied first year. However, James Potter II was not that clichéd image. He was quite the opposite. And if any threatening Fourth Years had known the nature of the parchment he so preciously clutched, and the knowledge he therefore possessed, they would be right to be really quite scared.

Even at twelve years old, James Potter exuded the confidence of a boy who was extremely clever, extremely loved, and extremely famous. He often reflected that he was, probably, the most famous wizard under 18, if you didn't count his siblings. On the day of his birth, the whole front page of the Prophet had been dedicated to his family, or rather his father- but it was _about _him. Not that James was one of those insufferably arrogant boys who thought he was Gods gift to everyone. You often find that children who are loved unconditionally by their parents, and told it very often, have no need to be arrogant. He just acted like it sometimes (a lot). And there was also his false belief that he could never get into any serious trouble. Which is why, today, he hurried down the second floor corridor to meet his friends, with the Marauders Map held in his hand.

When he reached the unused classroom at the end of the corridor, he performed a series of taps on the door - two quick knocks, a silence, four slow ones and then another silence before one final thump. Then he stepped back and waited. The door didn't open.

"Hello?" He called out impatiently.

"Who's there?" Came a muffled voice, which James recognised as Louis.

"James, you moron."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but can you open the door?"

"No, I can't. You got the knock wrong."

"No I did not!" James cried indignantly, "Its: two quick knocks, a silence, four slow ones and then another silence before one final thump."

"Its five slow ones! Idiot!"

"You're the idiot, you just told a total stranger your secret code!"

There was a horrified gasp, and suddenly the door flew open. Louis' face was stuck through the gap, desperately trying to see who he had betrayed the code too. When his eyes finally rested on James, he blew a raspberry at his face.

"You tricked me!" He declared, in a sulky tone, before opening the door fully and letting the boy in.

"Well, why wouldn't you let me in? It was obviously me!"

"It could have been anyone. That's why you have a secret code, to identify!"

"Yeah, and you forgot it!" James threw out an accusing finger at his cousin.

"You forgot it!" Louis shouted back.

"It's FOUR slow knocks."

"It's five!"

"It is five, James." Another voice said, and this was Lorcan's: he was sat on a table in the corner, a pile of books next to him, his Ravenclaw tie perfectly placed in comparison to James' loosened Gryffindor version.

"Oh, you always stick up for Louis." James sat atop another table and tried to look as furious as possible

"Because I'm right!"

"Oh, forget it."

The two Ravenclaw boys burst into laughter at the other's stubbornness. Seeing as there was not much James liked more than making people laugh, even at his own expense, he softened and held out the piece of parchment he had rushed all the way to deliver.

Lorcan reached over to take the parchment, and looked curiously at the blank paper.

"What is it, then?"

"Well," James began dramatically, "I was sat in the common room, minding my own business, when Teddy walked up to me. He handed me the very parchment which you are holding in your hand, and, very mysteriously, told me it had been a gift from my dad-"

"Uncle Harry?" Louis interrupted.

"Of course Uncle Harry you moron! How many other dads do I have?" James groaned. Louis blew another raspberry at his cousin, who glared again before continuing his tale with gusto, "Anyway, Teddy hands me this parchment, and tells me that my dad, Harry, gave it to him when he came to Hogwarts. Ted said he didn't need it very much anyway, so he'd decided to hand it on to me. And all you have to do is take your wand, tap on it and say these words: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Well, go on then!"

Lorcan followed James' instructions, folding the map out onto the table and taping his wand once. The two Ravenclaws gasped as the map of Hogwarts was drawn out in front of them.

"Merlin's pants..." Louis said, drawing the words out, "This is incredible."

"Its called the Marauders Map. My granddad and Teddy's dad made it with their friends. Its the coolest, most useful thing in the world."

"Are those secret passages!?" Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"And everyone's on here?" Lorcan asked, evidently wondering what charm must have been used.

"Everyone. We can see what _everyone_ in this castle is doing. Do you know what this means?"

The two boys turned to their friend with wide eyes.

Lorcan spoke first, "We can plan out the perfect pranks!"

* * *

Minutes later, the trio were hid in an alcove behind a statue of Helga Hufflepuff. Lorcan held the map, and was watching the corridor they were in carefully. James and Louis were unpacking brightly coloured boxes. The two often agreed that one of the best things about being a Weasley were the unlimited supplies of the latest Wizard Wheezes products. This time, Louis had been sent two _unreleased_ products, with strict instructions from George to write to him the exact results.

The three prepared themselves, going over the plan one last time.

"James, I think I should start the second phase." Louis said seriously.

"No way! You're already starting the first. We each have a part to play."

"I just don't think your responsible enough."

"Oh, Mr wit and learning, ready mind Ravenclaw has to do everything because he's _responsible_."

"Hey! I just think you might get carried away with the first phase."

"No you don't, your just jealous that I got this job. We drew straws, it's completely fair."

"I'm not! And it wasn't fair, you knew which straw was short."

"That's beside the point. All I've got to do is release it, I think I can manage that. And anyway, what makes you more responsible than me?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw."

"HOUSE PREJUDICE! HOUSE PREJUDICE!" James screeched like a siren, apparently disgusted at what his cousin had said.

"You were the one that just made fun of our house." Louis pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm still responsible. Aunty Hermione is a Gryffindor, look at her: she's very responsible."

"Well... I'm older than you!" Louis declared, somewhat desperately.

"By TWO days!"

Louis signed resignedly. "Fine. You can do phase two. Just don't mess it up."

"You don't mess your bit up." James retorted.

"I won't."

"Neither will I."

"Good."

"Good."

"Will you two be quiet." Lorcan said more from habit than necessity, still concentrating on the map.

A bell sounded and Lorcan looked up. The three exchanged a look which said clearly- _this is it. _Louis took out a small grey ball out of piece of tissue paper and held it in his hands, preciously. This was their first big prank, it had to go perfectly.

James held another, smaller box. Unlike his friends, he was utterly confident that this would be legendary. Listening out for the command from Lorcan, James planned out exactly what he what he would write in his letter to Albus.

Lorcan looked up again, "Here they come." There was clear apprehension in his voice. For him, this prank was more about keeping up with his friends, and the excitement of inclusion. He didn't have anything to prove, unlike the other two. Also unlike the other two, he had the fear of being found out. This had to go smoothly.

The sound of voices began to fill the corridor, which they had chosen as it held the main classrooms . Lorcan watched as from both ends, the corridor filled up, "Wait for it," he cautioned to Louis, no one had entered a classroom yet, "Wait for it."

Everything went into slow motion as Lorcan watched the dot labelled Diana Briggs enter the charms class room, a troop of others behind her. At the same time, various other dots entered other class rooms. This was the moment, "Go!"

Louis rolled out the ball, and with a fizz, a thick, dark grey mist spread through the hall. With in seconds, the corridor was filled and the trio couldn't see a thing. Screams and shouts reached them through the impermeable fog, but when James heard the commanding voice of Professor Longbottom amongst them, he knew it was time to act. Determined to prove Louis wrong, he opened the box at exactly the right moment. A sound like a strong wind whooshed past the crowd of shrieking students as the hex was released and found its way into the closest rooms. He turned to where he sensed Lorcan and Louis were and whispered victoriously: "We've done it."

After a subdued cheer, which no one would have heard anyway over the screams and shouts and teacher attempts to calm things down, the trio shoved the boxes into their bags and then entered the jostling crowd, hoping that when the fog cleared (they had about 15 seconds, Louis estimated) they would just be taken for a few scared first years caught up in and elder students elaborate prank. They had specifically chosen the corridor where they had transfiguration, in order to have a reason for being there.

As the mist began to thin, shouts turned to laughter as the students regrouped with their friends and realised it was just a prank. Louis, James and Lorcan put on their best worried first year faces as they scurried past the elder students to their class, but were in fact listening carefully for the beginning of the next stage, the real point of the mist. It came quickly, Lorcan guessed from Diana Biggs, a screech of disbelief and then uproarious laughter from more people. Everyone else rushed to see what had happened.

"It's upside down!"

"Who did this? It was perfectly normal before the fog."

"What is my desk doing on the ceiling?" Came the furious, and comically squeaky, voice of Professor Flitwick.

"Its in this classroom too!" Observed another student.

"And this one."

The three boys broke into huge grins and, now the mist had faded completely, made their way to transfiguration. Indeed, every single piece of furniture had been fixed to the ceiling.

"I wonder who did it..." Murmured James to his friends, a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw table that evening, Lorcan and Louis heard one disgruntled Prefect explaining to some elder students that they had absolutely no idea who it had been, but Professor Tremlett had ruled out every lower school trouble maker due to the complexity and scale of the hex.

Louis took a victorious bite out of his treacle tart, whilst Lorcan nervously watched James holding court across the room with the Gryffindor first years. He was repeatedly chanting under his breath, "He's going to tell them, he's going to tell them."

Eventually Louis grew tired, "He's not a complete idiot, Lorcan, don't worry."

"He's going to tell them!"

"Shush! Stop acting so guilty. You'll be the one to tell everyone if you don't keep your voice down."

Lorcan huffed and turned back to his pudding.

Louis watched James for a few seconds longer, and then scanned the table for Victoire. He hasn't managed to say Happy Birthday to her yet. Before he spotted her, though, someone grabbed his collar and pulled him back, whispering harshly in his ear: "How did you do it, you little twerp?"

His other sister did not let go of him until the Prefect from earlier looked concernedly up the table due to the loud protests Louis was making. When the second year Slytherin relinquished her grip, Louis looked at her reproachfully, rubbing his neck.

Dominique sat down between him and Lorcan, "Go on then, how did you do it?" She was still speaking in a markedly aggressive tone. It was clear once she found out, she would either self-righteously write and tell mum and dad, or inflict as much physical pain as possible on him for coming up with a better idea then her.

Louis decided to play dumb. "Do what?"

"Stop being a twerp. I know you did it." She whispered confidentially, but grabbed his ear and twisted it all the same.

"All right," Louis surrendered. She let go of his ear. Again he regarded her reproachfully before continuing, "Uncle George sent us some stuff to test out."

Domi looked satisfied, and said with a grim smile "Knew it. Everyone's saying its seventh year stuff. Freddie's going to be furious, you know."

"Oh, don't tell him for a few days yet, Dom." Louis begged.

His sister looked down at him contemptuously, but eventually softened, "Okay, I wont. For now." And with one last threatening look she swept back off to the Slytherin table.

Lorcan stared after her, wide-eyed, "Your sister is _so_ scary."

"Tell me about it." Louis whimpered, still rubbing his ear.


	8. 2016

May 2016 began unusually cold, and the Gryffindors who had gone to the Hogsmeade memorial service were wearing their winter cloaks when they returned. For the first time, Victoire had gone with Teddy down to the village. He, of course, attended every year, placing a wreath of spring flowers in front of his parents' names. He also protested lots when Victoire joined the group of them in the common room:

"Oh, you're not coming are you?" He groaned at his friend.

"Why shouldn't I!" Victoire protested, half laughing at Teddy's attitude and half serious. She had to go now she felt she fully understood the war and the sacrifices her family had made in it. Even more so, realizing that her Fred had gone last year, and Dominique with him, had embarrassed Victoire a lot. She was the eldest cousin- she had always felt this gave her a special kind of responsibility.

So, despite Teddy's complete refusal that she should accompany him ("It's your _birthday _Victoire, I can't let you") she had joined the group of students on their walk down to Hogsmeade. There was always a rather subdued feel about the school on May the second, much to Victoire's disappointment. But she never complained, instead reflecting that this was the very reason she had been named so. Victoire understood how important it was for her family, and for this reason she chose to walk with her cousins, who, surprisingly, were all present this year.

Louis, James and Lorcan were trying to stay in step with Teddy, who Victoire knew preferred to be solitary on this particular journey. She tactfully called Louis back, knowing the other two wouldn't go on ahead without him. They came as a trio, and had done all their lives. After them, came a trailing Lysander, and then Lucy, who, like Roxy, had started Hogwarts only this year. Roxanne herself was walking at the back with Dom and Fred. Victoire walked silently in the middle with the intimidatingly clever fourth year Molly, the second eldest Weasley cousin.

She was surprised to see even more of her family at the service- Uncles Harry and George, and Aunties Ginny, Hermione and Angelina all greeted them with hugs and kisses at the huge marble memorial, situated on the path that lead into the village. Albus and Lily were with them, too. Teddy was clearly the most pleased to see the older Weasleys; Victoire observed how he stuck to Harry quite firmly. It was sweet, really, the relationship they had.

It was Victoire's first experience of the Hogsmeade memorial. She started crying very quickly, when Professor Quingle placed the first wreath. A concerned Louis took her hand. She smiled sadly down at him. Her brother, although sometimes boisterous and always at the center of attention, never ceased to be loving towards his elder sister. Louis had grown up so much recently- he was now taller than most second years, and in all probability the best looking. Like Victoire, his hair was a curly sunshine blonde- not the sleek, silvery sheaths that Dominique had. Her two younger siblings shared other things, however: hazel eyes and an angular, tawny-skinned face, in contrast to Victoire's creamy complexion and soft features.

Recently, she had noticed with regret the strain which had started developing between Dominique and Louis- they were very different characters but there was certainly a lot of rivalry between them. Most likely, Victoire and Louis' close relationship didn't help the fact. Dominique was… difficult at most points. She wasn't emotional like her siblings, and always refused a cozy chat with Victoire about "_feelings_"_, _a word which Dominique always said with scorn. She had Fred for that, Victoire supposed.

Victoire tore her gaze away from her younger sister and instead focused on Teddy's bubblegum pink head a few rows in front of her. Harry's arm was still slung around his godson's shoulder, in an act of protectiveness. She had almost given up, now. It seemed her and Teddy were destined to be just friends. What she felt was conflicted- they had grown up almost like brother and sister, but it had never felt like that between them. Once she got to Hogwarts and saw that there was a whole school of good-looking wizards besides Teddy, they had settled down to best friends. Of course, there had been the hiccup with the Rita Skeeter article at the Quidditch World Cup, which was obviously "a pack of lies", as she and Teddy had insisted to their family. Nevertheless, it had brought up old feelings for her, and she wondered if perhaps Rita Skeeter could see what she could not.

She loved him with her whole heart, always noticing it was just slightly different to the way she loved Louis, or James or Fred or Albus or Hugo, even. Over the last year, as she realized that he would be gone soon, she had come to understand and accept how she felt. It felt ironic to her now- the delay with which her brain had acknowledged the tug of her heart. Before, it had been only denial, and now it was too late.

The Hogwarts students were quickly ushered back to the castle, to make it back in time for a late dinner. Those that hadn't attended (roughly two thirds of the school) were mostly in their common rooms, so the Great Hall was quiet as Victoire ate what she later remembered was her birthday dinner. Sophia Jones came down to meet her half way through, and they decided to turn in for the night promptly.

The two friends climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room, which, to Victoire's surprise, had been half-transformed into a birthday party. Victoire burst into delighted laughter at her friends' poor effort, which had culminated in a largely empty common room, a fallen down 'Happy Birthday' banner and a chocolate cake precariously perched on the arm of a sofa.

Nonetheless, her loyal friends screeched "Happy Birthday!" as soon as she saw the room, and soon presents and firewhisky were presented enthusiastically.

"I completely forgot it was my birthday!" A speechless Victoire told her friends. The group of them, totaling to about 15, pulled sofas and chairs into a large circle, and they sat happy and united.

Without a doubt, Victoire was one of the most loved people at Hogwarts, friends with both the scariest seventh years and the most timid first years. So the poor show of people at the party was less evidence of lack of friends, and more of how the date of the second of may affected Hogwarts students.

The group of Gryffindors, which ranged from fourth to sixth years, was not a completely accurate sample of Vic's friends- she was a firm believer of inter-house unity. She was also rather disheartened at the lack of her Gryffindor relatives: Fred, James and Roxy. However, with them being in the three lower years, Victoire supposed it wouldn't have been entirely appropriate. And they had, along with the other cousins, given presents earlier.

Victoire unwrapped the many presents she received; a very pretty scarf, a few books, a new sewing kit, and a fair amount of chocolates. Then began ten rather violent rounds of Gobstones, of which Victoire won four (she wasn't usually this good; her friends must have let her win). By this time gaiety levels had risen rather high, with the help of firewhisky and mead. Surrounded by her friends, she felt like she couldn't be much happier. That was, until Teddy walked into the room.

Victoire tried to look as if she was having the best time of her life, which she had been just seconds before: it was just now with Teddy in the doorway that it suddenly seemed hard. She laughed very enthusiastically at something Jonathan Greene had said, and looked very determinedly at Rhoda Ferdon as she explained why she had chosen the blue scarf instead of the red one.

She pretended she couldn't see him, leaning against the door frame, smiling at her with his huge grin and eyes which were violet-gray today. He had turned his hair back to its usual blue, messy heap, which he loved so much, his jeans had the usual tears and scruffs, and he had changed into a patterned blue and purple shirt. That was one of the things Victoire loved about him. He completely clashed, both physically and personality-wise. He strolled over, after watching for quite a while, and as another person who was liked by everyone, was quickly accepted into celebrations.

"Happy Birthday, Vic." He smiled gently, making Victoire feel simultaneously completely full up and completely empty. It suddenly reminded her of her first birthday at Hogwarts, when she had realized they would always just be friends, after he hadn't got her a present.

"Thank you!" She managed to reply, shaking off the sinking feeling she had got in her stomach at the memory.

Sophia climbed up onto Victoire's armchair, and leaning in confidentially, gave her a meaningful look: "So, has his presence dramatically improved or ruined the evening?" She whispered with a twinkle in her eye.

Victoire laughed quietly, "Both- but really it's setting me on edge."

"Oh, relax! Have a drink." Sophia reached over to the table of various bottles.

"No! I'll end up doing something stupid." Victoire protested, laughing again and pushing the drinks away. The two best friends adjusted their positions in the armchair and settled back down for a chat.

"He is terribly good looking, but I don't understand why he doesn't just make himself _super-hot_." Sophia looked at him thoughtfully, as if trying to look into his brain for the answer.

"He's not like that," admired Vic, "He's modest and lovely. You know, apart from the eyes and the hair, it's really not that far off from his natural appearance."

Sophie pondered on this for a few seconds, before whispering back, "I don't really know him that well, but I can definitely see why you like him."

"Oi! Watch it; he's mine!" Victoire pushed her friend away playfully.

Teddy looked up at them and smiled, "What are you to whispering so confidentially about?"

"Presents." Said Sophia, whilst Victoire said "Quidditch."

Both girls burst into embarrassed laughter, Teddy look amusedly at them before turning back to his conversation. Victoire face-palmed, "Why in Merlin's name did I say Quidditch? It made no sense. Presents made so much more sense, didn't presents make so much more sense?"

"Presents made so much more sense." Confirmed Sophia.

Yet more firewhisky was passed around, and the celebrations got louder and louder. It was when Lollie Clearwater gave an intoxicated scream at a fake spider someone had produced, that the party came to a sudden halt: a furious sixth year prefect stormed down the stairs and demanded that the celebration ended immediately. Teddy managed to smooth things over, but nevertheless agreed that the students should go to bed.

Resentfully, the group packed up and ascended the staircase. Victoire smiled apologetically at the prefect, who insisted on waiting in the common room to make sure they all left. She then began to follow her friends upstairs, but someone caught her hand.

"Meet me down here in five minutes, okay?" Teddy whispered.

* * *

Five minutes later, with her heart in her throat, Victoire returned to the now silent common room. She could see messy hair sticking up behind a sofa; he was sat by the fire. She tip-toed across and sat next to him, crossing her legs up and shifting to face him. It was not awkward, it never was between them, but they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Rain began pattering against the windows, and grew in force quickly. The common room was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the magically maintained fire. The moon created watery patterns thrown across them from the windows, somehow making Teddy look all the more handsome.

"What's up?" She said eventually, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at him concernedly. He gazed at her for a few seconds, head resting on one of his palms and almost giggling slightly. Victoire frowned, not allowing herself to laugh with him like she usually did, for fear of why he'd called her down. Now with a sense of urgency she said: "Okay, say something Teddy, you're starting to creep me out."

He laughed outright at that, also shifting his whole body up at her. He took a deep breath and composed himself, looking into her eyes. Then he dissolved into giggles again: "Merlin, sorry Victoire I just- its nervous laughter."

Victoire permitted herself to laugh too at this, and then said curiously, "Why are you nervous?"

"I'll get to that later," He said, taking another breath, and then: "Happy Birthday."

She glared at him in jest: "You've already said that, Ted. Please don't say you've called me down here just for another Happy Birthday."

"Well, no, it's about your present."

"You _never_ get me a present!"

"Sorry about that," He said earnestly, "But- it's your sixteenth, right?"

"Yeah…so?" She prompted, feeling a smirk beginning to spread across her lips.

"So: that's a special birthday. And also it means that, well… I'm eighteen." He faltered. Victoire noticed the tips of his hair were turning gradually back to their usual brown.

"Yes, I know that Teddy."

"So, we've been friends for ages." He said, gesturing vaguely between them.

"I know that, too." She teased, beaming now, thinking she understood what he was getting at. She moved just a little bit closer to him, again tucking that vagrant strand of hair behind her ear. He grinned too, his hair now blue again.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but when we were younger we used to play at getting married."

Victoire cringed, "Yes, I do remember that." She said painfully.

Teddy laughed, "Yeah, embarrassing right? You know, I was pretty convinced that we were going to get married when we grew up."

"Did you?" Victoire replied, not daring to admit that she had always felt the same.

"Yep. I guess childhood me was really in love with you." He said, with a self-depreciating roll of his eyes.

"I can't blame him." Victoire said with all the confidence she could muster. He laughed his loud chuckle, and the two returned to another comfortable silence.

"Do you remember how profusely I denied that Rita Skeeter comment about us. I was really, really embarrassed." Teddy eventually admitted.

"I was thinking about that earlier," Victoire told him a little bashfully, "I was embarrassed too."

"It was pretty mean of her."

"And entirely untrue." The witch commented, a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"What was it she said we were doing?" Teddy asked, false curious.

"Snogging, wasn't it?" Victoire laughed.

"Funny, really, seeing as we've never even done that before." He was leaning in now, still grinning at her, his hair becoming a more and more vibrant blue as they got closer.

"So what's my present then?" She asked, remembering his excuse for asking to meet her.

Teddy stopped, inches away from her. "Oh," He said, causally, "This." He pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss began long and lingering, everything Victoire had dreamed it would be. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to her knees, unaware of the rain thundering against walls, only aware of Teddy, one arm tight around her waist, and the other hand playing with that strand of hair which had been so mischievous earlier. It was so good, so beautiful a feeling it reminded Victoire that their days were numbered, and Teddy would be gone by June.

Suddenly, there was a feeling of urgency in their embrace, and they hungrily pressed themselves to each other, desperately gripping each other, Victoire's hands moving to his face, pulling him ever closer.

Only this morning had she given up hope of ever having him, and now she was _kissing _him. She had wanted it for years and years, and it was happening.

His lips suddenly felt demanding.

His fingers were digging into her hair, his smell overpowering her and her heart beating too fast.

She was terrified.

Abruptly, she pulled away, realizing she was crying. Her hand flew to her mouth, in a mix of guilt and happiness and shock and worry and the unnatural amount of love she felt flooding through her.

Teddy grabbed her other hand, "Victoire, I'm so sorry." He said earnestly, albeit with an underlying tone of confusion.

She smiled through her tears, "No, no. Teddy." She was so happy, "_Teddy."_ She whispered again, tasting it. It felt so good to say his name now she knew it was his.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, of course. It just all happened a bit quickly, that's all."

"I'm sorry." He repeated, drawing her close again, but this time for a hug.

"Merlin, I'm so happy, it feels like it can't be true."

"Me too," He pulled back, watching her again, "Victoire, I know it's too soon, and it's all happened really, really fast," He paused for a few seconds, "But, I'm in love with you."

Victoire threw her head back and gazed at the ceiling. She wanted to scream in happiness, but she knew she couldn't for she'd certainly wake everyone up. Smiling crazily, she fell back, lying on the sofa. Teddy leaned over, peering at her, an amused expression playing on his lips.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled quietly, for she was now shaking with peals of silent laughter.

She pulled him down next to her, so they were lying face to face on the sofa. She took a breath and said, "I'm laughing because I'm ridiculously happy. I'm ridiculously happy because: I love you too, Teddy Lupin."

After a while, the pair got up from the sofa and returned to the staircase, Teddy leaving her with a soft kiss on the lips. She slowly climbed the staircase, reluctant for the night where so much had changed to end.

Creeping through the doorway to their dormitory, Victoire had to force herself not to immediately scream the news at her friends. But they had agreed to keep it as quiet as possible for now- they definitely did not want the family finding out. She would tell Sophia in the morning, she decided, as she climbed through the hangings and fell immediately into a deep, contented sleep.


	9. 2017

2016

In the orchard behind the Burrow, four children- three red-haired, the other's almost black- had gathered in a circle. Each was holding a broomstick- although these were in varying states of welfare. The black-haired boy was Albus Potter, looking forward to his last summer before he left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he considered himself the leader. The others in his 'gang'- as he liked to call it- were most likely unaware that they had a leader, or indeed, were part of a gang. But Albus had thought it dreadfully unfair that all the other, older cousins were a gang, which he wasn't able to be part of. So he had decided to make his own, at least when they were together.

Incidentally, the four cousins were to be together for quite a while this May. Their parents had largely abandoned them: Albus' mother Ginny had travelled to Germany for the European Quidditch Championships, and allowed Uncle Ron to accompany her as his birthday present; his Aunty Hermione was at an important Wizarding Rights conference in America; and his father was most likely on a secret spy mission (Albus had recently read a series of Muggle books about Spies and had decided that it was very alike to an Auror's job).

This meant that Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily had all been shipped off to the Burrow, to be looked after by Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. It had been great fun for the first week, but then they suddenly ran out of things to do. There were only so many times you could release the gnomes you had captured into the kitchen during lunch, after all. Lily always resorted to climbing very tall trees at times like these, and Albus had quickly gone off this form of entertainment as soon as he realised his younger sister was much better at climbing than him. It had been during a particularly lengthy period of boredom that Grandpa Arthur had sent Albus into the shed to fetch an old lightbulb, and Albus returned to the house with his eyes alight with wonder. "There are broomsticks in there!" Albus told the others excitedly, once he had called Lily down from the willow tree, already forming a plan to steal them.

Lily was immediately over-excited at the idea, and when asked for his opinion Hugo only ever said "I don't know": it was Rose who had to be persuaded. But after lots of reassurance and some begging from the Potter children, she had reluctantly given in.

Fred had taught Al how to pick locks the previous summer, so it was relatively easy to grab the broomsticks and steal away to the paddock. And that was how the four cousins came to be standing in the orchard, ready to fly, when only one of them had ever ridden a broomstick before.

Albus held the nicest broomstick, a Nimbus 3000; he felt as the leader he deserved first choice. The others had old Cleansweep thirteens, but, luckily, didn't know as much about brooms as Al, so didn't think to complain.

Al regarded them all importantly before beginning a monologue, which he felt was a leader-ish thing to do: "Okay everyone. I am the only person here who has flown before. So that means that I am going first. I will show you exactly what to do, and then, only when I say, you will each try to do the same- one at a time. Don't worry if you don't get it straight away, because not many people do."

Rose asked one last time if it was really a good idea, and Hugo muttered quietly that he didn't think he would be any good.

"Of course you will, Hugo! Uncle Ron used to be on the school Quidditch team!" Lily reassured him, jumping up and down in her excitement, her Cleansweep already in position to fly away.

"Stop whinging Hugo," Albus said dismissively, "Right, after I go it's Rose's turn, then Hugo, then you Lily."

"Hey! Why do I have to go last?" Lily complained petulantly.

"Because. You're the youngest."

"Hugo is smaller than me." Lily pointed out, so caught up in the injustice of the situation that she forgot to be kind to her insecure cousin.

"That doesn't make a difference. He is older than you and therefore more sensible."

"Lily can go before me if she wants. I don't mind." Hugo said.

Albus groaned inwardly. This was just the type of thing that made a leader lose control of his gang. He had to stick by his decisions, even if it was a little bit ridiculous, he told himself.

"No. Lily is going last. That's that." Albus had learnt from his mother the power of the words 'that's that', and proudly employed them now to regain authority.

Lily didn't stop moaning about the unfairness of it all until it was her go, but it was a small sacrifice to make in Al's opinion. She rose shakily off the ground, just as he had shown them all, and tilted the broom upwards so she climbed a few feet. She had risen so that her feet were roughly level with Hugo's head before Al told her to return to the ground. Reluctantly she did so, but had a huge, cheeky grin on her face once her feet were planted firmly on the grass.

"I can't believe I've flown before Mum and Dad have said I can!" She exclaimed, "That was the best feeling ever!"

Hugo and she immediately began chattering about what it felt like- Lily repeatedly saying that she couldn't wait to play Quidditch for Gryffindor. After a while Hugo told her to stop this- he said it made him worry about what house he'd be sorted into. Albus snorted; it was obvious Hugo was a Hufflepuff.

Rose was carefully examining her broomstick, her curiosity getting the better of her as usual. Al could see her brain carefully working out how the broom could fly. She was muttering to herself quietly: "…must be a sort of charm… you'd think it would snap… what about the tail…"

Albus just stood in the middle of them, immensely pleased with the originality of his idea. He couldn't wait to see James' expression when he told him. The thought of this made him want to push it even further.

"Right, let's ride up and down the orchard."

Within seconds they were all in the air again, Lily confidently pushing ahead, Hugo lagging behind. Albus felt like they all needed reminding that he had flown before, so looped impressively back in the pretext of checking Hugo was okay.

Lily lead the group higher and higher, eventually stopping just before the tips of the trees. Then she stopped, turned around and grinned challengingly: "How about we try and dive?"

Rose quickly protested against this idea, listing what seemed like hundreds of reasons why they shouldn't try to dive. But the two Potter's were now regarding each other icily.

"You think I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't. Albus is a chicken!" She sang maddeningly. Typical eight year old, Al thought bitterly.

"You do it then!"

"But I'm younger than you." She imitated, smiling broadly now she knew she'd got him.

"Okay then. I will."

"Why do you two have to be so competitive?" Rose moaned sorrowfully.

The two ignored her, now preparing themselves. Albus tried terribly hard to not look like he was terrified. He flew a little out from the group and took a deep breath. Don't think about it.

And then he dived.

It took a few seconds for Albus to realise the speed at which he was hurtling towards the dry, scrubby earth of the paddock. The broom was almost vertical, the ground was rushing up to meet him much faster than he had anticipated. He was thousands of times more terrified then he had been before he dived- the broom was out of control, he would crash, he knew he would crash. He screamed-

But then his senses gripped him. Without quite realising how he did it, he changed direction, and soared up into the air. Wind and gravity tried all they could, their weight bearing down on the broom, but Al's stolen Nimbus didn't let him down. The lightness of the broomstick had previously scared him, now he felt nimble and free. The wind scraped back the hair from his forehead and seemed to find all possible ways into his body, making his eyes water and his nose stream. But it was a beautiful feeling- invigorating, refreshing. He climbed higher, and began to level out- slowing down until he was level again with the others.

He grinned at them all, unbelievably proud of himself.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever done." He told Rose, expecting a gushing of admiration from his best friend.

"It was dangerous." Rose complained, "I'm not staying up here any longer while you do such silly things, Al." She tilted her broom downwards and flew back to the ground, but couldn't help but watch interestedly from the bench at the side of the orchard. Hugo dithered slightly but didn't go with his sister.

Albus turned to get his well deserved approval from his sister instead.

Lily gave him her infamously cold look and, without a glance, tilted her broom down and dived.

"ALBUS IS A LOOOOSEERRRRRRRR." She cried as she plunged toward the ground. Albus could hear her hooting with delight as she soared through the air, swept up and flew full speed back towards them. It seemed much faster when she did it.

"Why is she so annoyingly brave?" Albus grumbled.

She skidded to a stop just a few feet away from him, giving a precocious hair toss which she knew would anger him all the more.

Albus restrained his temper, "Looks like you're a natural, Lils."

She grinned good naturedly at this, recognising his sign that their competition was over.

"Hugo, you having a go?" She asked their cousin.

Again Hugo dithered.

"Oh, go on."

"I don't think I could."

"Please!" Cried Lily, "You'll love it."

Hugo just shook his head.

"Stop being a wimp, Hugo."

Their cousin paled visibly. He looked down to where Rose sat in anxious observation, avoiding eye contact with Albus. Lily turned on her brother, a fiery look in her eyes: "Hey! Don't say that to him. It's rude!"

"I-"

"No. Just leave him alone! It's mean and it's unfair- he said he didn't want to do it." She was shouting furiously at him, advancing on the Cleansweep.

"Shut up Lily- he's being a wimp. That's the truth of it." Albus shouted back. He should have known Lily would flare up at any insult to Hugo- she had always been his protector. Hugo should learn to stick up for himself, he thought bitterly.

"Actually, you're just being horrid and I- Hugo!"

Whilst Lily and Albus were shouting at each other, Hugo had decided to prove them wrong. He was plummeting at remarkable speed, just like the other two had done.

Albus turned to Lily with wide eyes: "He's done it."

"I can't believe it."

"He's going very fast."

"He should be pulling up now."

"Turn, Hugo, go on, turn!"

"TURN!" Screamed Lily.

"HUGO!" Shouted Rose, running across the field.

He had crashed in a horrid, unnatural looking heap.

Lily and Albus dived towards the ground, jumping off their brooms as soon as possible and running as fast as they could to their cousin.

"Lily, you go get Grandpa!" Rose ordered. Lily nodded and ran at full speed back towards the burrow, leaping the gate and beginning to shout as she got closer to the house.

Hugo was crying, but Albus managed to coax him out of the little ball he had curled himself into.

"What's wrong, Hughy?" Rose asked him tearfully, "What hurts, can you tell me?"

Hugo moaned something inaudible and nodded to his left shoulder.

"Oh merlin, oh merlin, oh merlin." Albus was whispering, as he realised the full extent of what he had done.

Lily was running back, Grandpa on her heels and Grandma not far behind him.

He could see Grandpa's eyes taking in what had happened- flicking to the discarded broomsticks, Albus's own guilty face, and Hugo's crying form on the ground. Characteristically, he said nothing yet, but scooped his youngest grandson up and carried him back through the field. Molly gathered up the others and at her request they told her what had happened. She looked thunderous, but her concern for Hugo forced her to follow her husband back up to the Burrow.

Lily and Rose kept pace with her, tugging on her sleeve for some kind of reassurance. Their grandmother's caring nature got the better of her, and she put an arm around the girl's shoulders to draw them close as they walked back to the house.

Albus trailed behind, dragging his feet and the broomsticks, feeling sick with guilt. It had been his idea to steal the broomsticks, and he was the one that had called Hugo a wimp. He knew he would be terribly told off, and not just by his grandparents- when his parents returned home they would be horribly disappointed with him. He scuffed along morosely, head bent down with the shame of it all and hands in his pockets.

When Albus entered the kitchen of the Burrow, Hugo was sat on a chair and Grandma was carefully examining his shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't look like you'll need to go to St Mungo's, dear."

Hugo nodded tearfully.

"What will you do, Grandma?" Rose asked with concern.

"Just a quick spell. You hold his hand, Rosie. Now, Hugo, it will hurt quite badly, but be brave, okay?"

"Okay." He whispered, clutching onto his elder sister's hand.

Molly muttered an incantation- Hugo let out a yelp of pain, just as his shoulder made an audible _crack. _Albus and Lily gasped and rushed closer, in the hope that there might be something interesting to see. There wasn't- Hugo simply stretched his arm out slowly and with caution, and, clearly still in some physical discomfort, began a fresh round of tears.

"Oh Hugo, dear," Molly sighed, "Come on, let's get you up to bed. I'll fetch you some potions, and then you'll feel much better."

Arthur remained in the kitchen with his other grandchildren. He regarded them all quietly, and then asked them the question Al was dreading: "Right then children; whose idea was this?"

Albus gulped and began to say "Me", when Rose interrupted him, "It was all of us, Grandpa."

Albus looked at her in shock, before catching on and nodding slowly. Lily also nodded, equally as eager to share the blame. Albus gave them each a small, grateful smile.

"Well, it was very wrong of you. To think that you would take things without our permission- it's unbelievable!" He took time to look each of them in the eye, and Albus thought he would go on, but he quietened: "Let's just hope he heals alright. I can see you're all upset. How about you all go and sit in the lounge, and I'll make some hot chocolate. Mind to keep the noise down, though; Hugo will need some sleep."

The three remaining grandchildren squished up on one of the sofas, and Grandpa brought in a tray with mugs and a plate of biscuits.

"Here you go," he said softly, "Help yourself."

Rose took a sip of her hot chocolate and burst into tears.

"Oh, now Rosie. He's okay, you know that."

"I know. It was just a bit of a shock." She said, her lip quivering.

Albus gave his cousin and best friend a pat on the back.

Lily spoke next, "Grandpa? Will Mum and Dad will be really angry with us?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't tell them." Said Albus.

Arthur chuckled, "I think they're sure to find out, Al." He have them all a reassuring grin, "But, you know, I'm not too sure what they will be upset about- that Hugo hurt himself or that you all taught yourselves to fly without them!"

"Actually, I knew how to fly before this." Albus told his grandpa importantly.

"Only once!" Said Lily reminded him brightly. Albus glared at her.

"Never mind," Arthur interrupted, aware the two siblings could never help but argue, "I'm sure they'll be more worried about Hugo then angry at you, anyway."

Molly came down a few minutes later, and assured them all that Hugo was getting better, "I gave him a calming drought and a pain relief potion, and once that had helped I let him have a bit of sleeping potion. He's sound asleep."

The cousins were immensely relieved and ate their dinner of baked potatoes and sausages in a much calmer state. Then Grandma herded them all off to bed. Hugo had been put to bed in a spare room for the night, and Albus felt very alone in their usual twin room. He buried himself beneath his blue coverlet and closed his eyes very tightly, but couldn't drift of too sleep.

Quietly, he crept over the creaking floorboards and slowly opened his bedroom door. He could hear the muffled voices of his Grandma and Grandpa singing the tune to some old Celestina Warbeck song as they did the washing up downstairs. He scurried across the landing and dashed through the doorway.

"Hello?" Came the croaky voice of an awoken Hugo, "Al…Albus?"

"Hi, Hugo." Albus whispered, treading softly across the room and perching on the end of his cousin's bed.

"What are you doing?" Hugo grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up a little.

"I couldn't sleep," Albus told him, before adding nonchalantly, "And I thought I'd come and check on you."

"Oh."

"You okay, then?"

"Oh, yeah. It kind of aches a bit, but it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"That's good."

Hugo looked at Albus quizzically, obviously at a loss as to why his cousin was disturbing his perfectly nice sleep.

"It's a bit lonely without you in the room." Albus told him, avoiding eye contact.

Hugo grinned, suddenly less annoyed at Al's presence. Albus didn't say things like that to him very often.

"I don't think Grandma would be very pleased if she found this bed empty in the morning." Hugo giggled.

Albus laughed too; that was a funny image. But he quickly became earnest: "I want to say sorry. For calling you a wimp. It was mean and it's not true."

Hugo gave him a look.

"It isn't true!" Albus protested.

"I am a wimp." Hugo told him.

"You're not," Albus said decisively, "You can read all the scariest books, that I get nightmares from. And you're the only one in our gang who can pick up spiders."

Hugo looked a little bit more cheerful, for both these things were true.

"And," Albus continued, "You actually tried the dive. Even Rosie didn't try that!"

Hugo giggled again, "That is true. I don't think I'll be playing Quidditch much in the future, though."

"Well, that's alright. Not every Weasley has to play Quidditch. Louis doesn't, or Victoire or Domi. And neither does Molly… I think Lucy and Roxy might join their teams though… they're both very good," Albus realised he was getting distracted from his goal of cheering Hugo up (his cousin was frowning again) and refocused on the task, "But, anyway, I think you're really brave, Hugo."

"Thanks, Albus." A genuine smile had spread across his face, and although he winced once or twice from the pain in his shoulder, he looked much happier.

Albus grinned. For once, Hugo had accepted a compliment. His job was done.

He stood up and retreated to his bedroom, pausing at the door, "Night, Hugo."

"Night, Albus."


	10. 2020

2020  
The crowd of people making their way to the bank holiday breakfast thickened as Dominique Weasley approached the Great Hall. Anyone else might have given up in the crush, but Dom never had any trouble getting through crowds; the beautiful 18 year old had a way of getting exactly where she wanted without too much effort. She need only toss her dyed pastel pink hair to move past the 5th year Ravenclaw, flutter her thick eyelashes at the prefect holding open the door- and she was through. Dominique was beautiful, and knew exactly how to use it.

Her beauty lacked the innocence of Victoire's- the soft hair and skin, pink lips and blue eyes- but rather had a certain hardness about it. They had the same pale face and cute nose, but Dom was full of intimidatingly gorgeous angles and cheekbones and dark hazel eyes which were full of Slytherin ambition.

She scanned the hall for someone to sit with, her eyes quickly falling on a few of her cousins at the Gryffindor table. Fred, James, Roxy and Lucy had all arrived for breakfast already. She made her way confidently toward them, enjoying the eyes that watched her as she passed her own house table. Her unSlytherin-esque disregard for house tables often caused a amongst her house mates, but she didn't care much for many of them anyway. Monty Welsummer waved at her to join his little clique for breakfast, but as most of those seated with him were the vapid social climbing types,she declined with a polite smile. Monty looked utterly dejected, but Dominique couldn't help that her cousins were far more interesting than his tedious set of Slytherins. Not that she didn't like them all. Alison Macmillan was undoubtedly her best friend (beside Fred), and although most of the other girls in her dorm were the bitchy sort, they were nothing Dominique couldn't handle. And the boys were the perfect fit for Dominique, because, although they were rarely the purest of character, few of them actually cared if she blew them off the next day. She couldn't deny that she stuck to the Slytherin boys for her little flings.

When she reached her cousins, Fred looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning!" Dom returned the smile cheerfully.

"Hello." Called the cousins, all in various stages of breakfast. Dominique chose a seat next to Fred and poured herself a cup of coffee. The group, out of house uniform for the bank holiday memorial, were dressed in bright clothes appropriate for the mild spring day it was, although Lucy still adorned her outfit with her Hufflepuff scarf, marking herself out from all the Gryffindors on the table.

"Heard anything from Vic?" Lucy inquired.

"No, only sent her a card yesterday. I suppose she'll write tomorrow."

"Oh! I hope she's having a lovely day."

"Well, it is her first without Teddy since they split." Said Roxy to Lucy, as if she had said something incomprehensibly stupid. Lucy looked a little affronted, but, as always, chose not to comment. Dominique gave Roxy a reproachful look, for it was typical of her cousin to forget that other people had emotions.

She felt an urge to defend Lucy: "Yes, but she's not to upset anymore- she knows its for the best," Dominique informed them all, now serving herself some eggs, "Where's Louis?"

"He's even worse than you- sending his letter to Vic." James laughed.

"Is that where Lorcan is, then?" Asked Lucy quickly. Something about her tone, an undertone of worry, caused Dominique to look curiously at her younger cousin. At 16 years old and in her fifth year, her cousin had suddenly turned quite beautiful. She had large, deep brown eyes, an athletic, quidditch players figure and rosebud lips. As usual, her camera was hung around her neck, ready for any photo opportunities. Her brown-ginger hair (the most unusual of all the Weasley reds) was in its usual high ponytail. But Lucy suddenly looked quite anxious.

James exchanged a meaningful look with Fred, "Oh, no," he said lightly, buttering his toast, "He's with Jennifer Lockhart." All of the cousins looked up. The tone with which James had chosen to disclose this information indicated that this pairing was one of significance.

Roxy was the first to speak, "What, that Ravenclaw bitch?"

"What's he doing with her?" Dominique screeched.

"Girls! She's not that bad!" defended Fred.

"She said I was a snobby cow when I hit her with the bludger last match!" Roxy declared.

"You are a snobby cow!"

"She's a sore loser."

"This is beside the point." said James, amused by the outrage he had so deliberately created, and now mashing up banana to spread on his toast.

"Well, what is the point?" Dominique challenged, "And that's disgusting, by the way." She noted, nodding at the banana goo. James grinned sheepishly.

"I asume that you're talking about Jenicorn. And if you are: the point is that Lorcan isn't asexual!" exclaimed Louis, sitting down between James and Roxy.

"Jenicorn?" Said Roxy, scathingly, whilst Lucy pouted: "Well, we knew that." speaking now for the first time since the bombshell was dropped.

"You're joking! Our hermit Lorc hasn't even talked about a girl before. I'm a prostitute compared to him!"

"You are a prostitute, Lou." Dominique teased.

"That was one time!" Louis declared indignantly. "And anyway, it's not like I asked for the money. She just gave it to me the next day, I thought she must have accidentally taken it or something."

"Perhaps she just thought you were really, really good? I know that's hard to believe but some people have low standards, you know." James turned to his best friend cheekily.

Lucy, thankfully, interrupted their conversation, "Lorcan hasn't spoken about a girl… ever?"

"Nope, like Lou said, we thought he was asexual." James grinned with delight at the surprise at his best friend's relationship, and the fact that he'd been the one to tell everyone.

"You know, just because he's never spoken about someone doesn't mean he's asexual." Roxy began, confrontationally. "Maybe it's just because he has respect for girls so, unlike you two, he doesn't like degrading them at every chance he gets." She said pointedly.

This began a huge feminist debate between Roxy and James, the latter of which insisted profusely he just enjoyed "appreciating nature's talent."

However, Dominique was watching Lucy quite closely, now. There had been something like desperation in her voice as she'd posed the question, and now she returned to her pancakes sullenly.

Dom shrugged internally, deciding that even Lucy must feel unhappy sometimes, and turned back to the boys, eager to know more, "So, they're officially together?"

"Dunno." answered Louis.

"He just told us that he was meeting her on Tuesday. Then she sat with us that lunch-"

"No, Wednesday lunch." Louis corrected James.

"Wednesday lunch. Then, yesterday, we saw them snogging after supper."

Roxy mimed vomiting into her plate.

"Didn't look very nice." Fred confirmed to his sister.

"Well, what can we do? It's his first girlfriend, let him make mistakes, ey?"

The cousins all made various noises of agreement and continued with their breakfast.

"Vic's staying in London this weekend." Louis told his sister.

"Oh really? I thought she might come up here with mum and dad."

"Nah, wouldn't risk running into Ted, would she?" He said, a bite of anger heard in his voice.

"He's in Germany." said James abruptly, with a glimpse of defence in his eyes.

"Oh, okay," Said Louis, realising he had pushed the 'bastard-hurt-my-sister-act' too far, and turning back to Dominique, "She's staying in Sophia's new flat. It's not far from Diagon Alley."

This prompted a comment from Fred about Sophia's younger sister Illana's 'rack', which in turn caused a very violent reaction from an outraged Roxy.

Dominique ignored this very common dispute, something had pricked in her mind. It always felt a little like Louis was showing off to her whenever they talked about Victoire. Dom adored both her siblings, but in a very different way compared to Louis and Victoire- who new absolutely everything about each other. It was her own fault, she supposed, going around talking about her 'Wall' and pretending she didn't care about anyone thought of her, because now no one expected her to even have emotions.

Shaking off these thoughts, Dom tried to engage Lucy in conversation whilst Roxy was swearing loudly at her brother, Louis and James (she stopped quickly once Lily Potter, in her first year, climbed up next to James to tell her elder brother something). However, Dominique noticed that Lucy was unusually despondent and unreactive. Lucy was by far the most cheerful of her cousins, always happy and laughing with anyone who wanted to talk. Now she was quite the opposite. And it seemed as if this business with Lorcan had set it off…

Fred interrupted her train of thought, grinning mischievously at something, "Look who's just arrived for breakfast."

Dom looked up. Sure enough, Lorcan and Jennifer sat at the Ravenclaw table, very close together. James, Louis, Roxy and Lucy all turned around to get a look.

"One at a time! One at a time!" Fred cried gleefully. "Okay, James and Lily, you two look," He said, kindly including their youngest cousin. Slowly, James craned his head around and took a close and disgusted look at his best mate and his girlfriend. Lily stood up on the bench, said "Ooooh, is that Lorcan?" and skipped off again down to her friends.

Fred continued, "Louis, your turn…Now Roxy… go on Lucy." Lucy stole her look just as Jennifer reached up and placed her lips on Lorcan's.

Lucy stood up immediately, "I'll see you lot at the memorial." She said, sounding as if she had a sudden cold, and then hastening off out of the hall.

Dominique looked around at the others. None of them had noticed their cousin's odd behaviour; the boys were too busy wolf-whistling at a blushing Lorcan and Roxy was laughing along with them. She sighed helplessly. Dominique wasn't good with emotional stuff- and neither was Lucy. She wasn't even particularly close to her, so why should she go after her? Surely James, who she was closest to, or even Louis, should talk to her. She could take one of them aside, and explain what she suspected. No, imagine how Lucy would feel if Lorcan's best friends knew. It would have to be Dominique.

She stood up as well, "I better be off, I said I'd go for a run with Alison." And then she too hastened away.

* * *

Dominique found Lucy in the quidditch commentators' box. She was sat in Lorcan's usual chair, absently fiddling with her camera, staring out at the pitch where she flew so frequently. She heard Dom enter: "Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be in here, Professor-"

"Luce, it's me." She interrupted quickly.

Lucy swivelled round in the chair, taking in her cousin, "Oh… hi." She said weakly. She wasn't crying, which was a relief. Now Dominique thought about it, crying wasn't a very Lucy thing to do. She just looked very lost.

Dominique moved towards the bench and perched on it, "So… Lorcan, huh?" Dom cringed as she spoke. She was not good at this.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Lucy began, false chattery, "Never thought he'd get-" She trailed off.

"Luce, it's okay. I know you like him."

Lucy gave a fake-surprised look, and then a strained laugh, "I don't! Of course I don't; that would be weird."

Dom just raised an eyebrow.

Lucy gave out a long breath.

"No one knows, Lucy. I just worked it out and I promise you I won't tell anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"When you left, no one even batted an eyelid."

Lucy turned back around to face the pitch and the girls became silent.

At length, Lucy said, "I'm stronger than this. I shouldn't care, and I feel stupid; I let my hopes up."

"It's not weak to feel, Lucy." (Inside her head, something was chanting: you're a hypocrite, you're a hypocrite, you're a hypocrite)

Lucy looked at Dominque for a long time.

"I was taught from a very young age that I would never be good enough for my father or sister. My mum was the only one that showed me real love. Can you imagine how that feels? So, I told myself, forced myself to ignore any hurt I felt." Lucy spoke with a bitterness Dom had never heard in her voice, "I guess that's why I'm in Hufflepuff; I just don't react to people hurting me. And actually, I'm sick of it now. I'm sick of being trapped as Lucy-who's-always happy, because Merlin knows I'm not happy now. But I'm not allowed to show it even to my closest friends, and I don't know how to deal with all this hurt. I can't even tell my god-damned sister. I don't want too- she wouldn't care. She wouldn't understand. I don't think she knows what love is. She's never shown it to me, anyway. I know it's cliché but Lorcan gets me more than anyone, and he always has. He sees what Molly does to me, how she bullies me, and how Father pretends he's proud of me. But he can only see me as a sister. And it's too late now anyway. He doesn't want to be there for me anymore."

"And the worst thing is, I love him so much I could never possibly blame him."

Lucy fell quiet, and Dominique realised her cousin had her eyes closed. All of the cousins knew that Lucy and Molly didn't get on, but this- this confession-this was so much worse.

And she_ loved_ him. Dominique wasn't even sure she knew what love was. All she knew was brief flings and Slytherin boy's beds at 2am after a party when they were both a bit drunk. How did Lucy, 16 years old, two years younger than her, already know what love was? But Dominque wasn't surprised, really, now she thought about it. Lorcan and Lucy had always loved each other, hadn't they? She could remember their games at the Burrow, and Lorcan and Lucy would run around hand in hand. And she could remember them whispering two summer's ago, curled up on a sofa at Shell Cottage, and she remembered earlier that day on the beach when Molly had laughed horridly at something Lucy had said, and that Lorcan had been the only one to ask if she was okay. And now she remembered Lorcan's expression when Lucy had broken up with that dreadful boy, Thomas, and how the odd mix of anger, hurt, relief and love in his eyes had always stuck with Dominique. They had always been best friends, and now she realised they had always been in love. Only, Lucy had worked it out before he had.

Dominique was not a 'huggy' person. But on the second of May in the commentator's box, there was nothing to do but wrap her arms around Lucy and hold her as she dissolved into tears, and tell her it would be okay. Dominique still held her as they made their way back up to the castle, and was with her for the whole day, and there for her for the rest of her life.

A/N: Well, I'm pretty sure I'm giving up this fic as I've been writing something else for a while now. There were supposed to be a few chapters in between this one and the last but as I had it written and liked it I thought id update one last time before putting it to bed.

anywho- hope you like it


End file.
